


Hitorinbo Envy

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Ask-JoeyDrewStudios Series [16]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AngstWar2K18, Gen, Songfic, ask-joeydrewstudios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: Part of the ask-joeydrewstudios AU and Angst War hosted by OMSRandom. Joey made some changes to the studio and now the studio is a war zone. A certain angel wishes it all to stop and someone will make that wish a reality.





	Hitorinbo Envy

**Author's Note:**

> So my good friend OMSRandom started a BATIM Angst War and I'm a participant. This fanfic is based on the Vocaloid song called Hitorinbo Envy its a catchy song and one of my new favorites! 
> 
> Also slight warning this fic does have suicide so you are warned!

“Why them?” Alice asked herself. She looked in the distance and sees the workers glaring at one another at each passing day. It was her dad’s entire fault this happened. Since summer started, Joey made new work arrangements to get everything done, but only for it to fail. It stressed everyone to the point of arguing with one another.

Susie and Sammy have been arguing to the point they can break up in a second. Henry had to be put on less coffee, and gets into arguments with Wally and Joey. Her brothers tried to help them, but after Wally hit Bendy and got scolded by Lacie and Thomas and Joey snapped at Boris it became a war zone. Everyone was scolding one another and dropping “its your fault.” Or “just do it and stop complaining!”

These non-stop arguments caused Alice and her brothers to no longer play and just get out of everyone’s way. Especially earlier today, Susie was crying due to the recent argument with Sammy and when Alice tried to ask if she was all right, she smacked her hand and yelled at her to “go away!” Alice gasped at Susie’s action and ran off. Now the little angel was huddling in a small quiet blocking out the recent argument with Norman and Joey.

“They don’t need you anymore.” A voice said.

Alice looked around and saw who said it, but saw no one around. It was probably her imagination or just someone else at the studio having an argument. Alice shrugged it off and silently cried.

As Alice fell asleep she dreamed off all the good times she had with her family and workers at the studio. She remembered playing hide and seek and tag. She remembered when Susie was kind hearted and sweet and even when Sammy gave her compliments for helping him. “Al.” Bendy said snapping Alice out of her thoughts.

“Yes Bendy?” Alice asked.

“You okay? For the past few days you’ve been acting strange.” Bendy replied.

Alice sighed. “Just worried about everybody.” That was Alice’s only response to the whole thing.

“Same.” Bendy replied. “I just wished there was something that could make them stop.”

Alice sighed. “I agree. It would be easy to find some way to end all this fighting.” She thought about it long and hard, but then fell asleep.

“Alice. Alice.” The same voice from earlier said.

Alice woke up and looked around. “Hello!” She whispered. The voice didn’t respond back. The angel sighed and went back to sleep thinking it was all a dream.

The next morning wasn’t anything different. Alice just stayed in the apartment and drew a cute photo of the studio members all happy and smiling. Her happy thoughts were shattered when Joey came into the apartment slamming the door shut.

“I’m done with Henry!” He yelled. Alice looked up and followed Joey to his office as he was writing something down in anger.

“Dad?” Alice asked.

“Alice I’m busy! Leave me alone for a while!” He yelled.

“But I wanted to make sure if you-“

Joey then cut her off slamming his hand on the desk. “ARE YOU DEAF? I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” He screamed. Alice flinched and gasped in horror. Her father never yelled at her like this before. Why now? Alice cried and nodded leaving her father alone. Enough was enough for her.

“Where are you going?” Bendy asked as he read a book.

Alice gulped and faced her brother with a small smile, as inky tears went through her face. “Just going out.” She whispered, closing the door.

“You see they don’t need you. They don’t want you.” The voice said.

“Alright! Where are you!?” Alice yelled.

The voice chuckled. “Follow me.” Alice followed the voice stepping to the outside world. She looked around for the voice. “Come on. Closer.” It said. Alice followed the voice to a nearby river. Alice along with her brother were scared of water, but this time she wasn’t. How would water help her?

“Come closer. Closer.” The voice said.

Alice looked hypnotized, like she was being leaded to the river. It was like she was never scared at all seeing the water. Once she steps in all of her worries will be over.

This is it.

This is what she wanted.

Once she took the final step she fell in. The last thing she heard was someone calling her name.


End file.
